The Greatest Gift
by TriniFan
Summary: Kimberly recives one of the greatest gift from her dying friend
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or claim any affiliation with Disney. This is just for fun.

Authors Note: This is just for fun, my take on an idea I had so please be open minded. Also this is my first shot at a POV fic so please let me know how I did and if you have any tips I'm open.

The Greatest Gift  
By: TriniFan

---Chapter 1---

I watched as my new daughter Amy unpacked her stuff. I still can't believe my best friend is dead.

"Do I have to call you mom?" Amy asked me harshly between sobs. I looked up from what I was doing, "No," I said shaking my head "You don't have to call me anything you don't want to." I know we both have a lot of adjusting to do I have to adjust to being a new single mom to a grieving five year old and Amy has to adjust with having losing her mom, getting a new mom, and living in a new home.

Amy sat on her bed holding the bear her uncle Tommy gave her she looked so much like her mother had at that age, "You know you look just like your mother when she was your age." I told Amy hoping lift her little spirit.

Amy looked at me, "I do?" she asked through her tears.

"Yes you do," I tell her, scooping her up in my arms, "Do you want me to tell you how I met you mom?" I ask her.

"Yes, please." Amy said with a smile, the first I had seen since the day Trini had fallen ill.

My tears fell like rain drops as I remembered the first day I saw Trini **_Our Kindergarten class was having recess when I saw Amber and Nikkei teasing a new girl I took a deep breath and walked over to them "leave her alone," I said to Amber._**

_**"Oh yeah?" Amber said getting up in my face I just shoved her back and helped the girl up.**_

_**"I'm Kimberly Hart." I said to her as we walk away.**_

_**"I'm Trini Kwan." she said. "Do you want to come over to my house after school?" She asked hope shinning in her dark eyes.**_

_**"Yeah but I have to ask my mommy first" I told her. **_

"Then what happen?" Amy asked me.

"Well," I begun, "We became friends and over the years we became very close almost like sisters I still remember the time we became Power Rangers." I said hugging Amy in my arms.

"Ooh! Please tell me about that day!" Amy yelled excitedly I couldn't help but smile at her. I will never forget that day

_**There was this massive earthquake we all ran to safety just as we reached the steps we all felt this weird feeling then all sudden we were flying in the air in little streaks of colored lights."**_

"Cool," Amy said breaking into my thoughts, "then what happened?"

"Well then we landed in this weird place," I told her as I remember walking around a dark creepy place full some type of computers**_ "This isn't the mall is it?" I asked my friends._**

_**"This place is magnificent!" Billy yelled excited by all the sites there were to be seen. **_

_**"How did we get here?" Jason asked.**_

_**"I just want to know were here is." Trini said when all sudden this huge floating head came down from this tube like thing, then this robot came out. The head told us he was Zordon from the planet Eltar the robot's name was Alpha five they told us that the Earth was in danger and needed our help. Zack and I didn't believe him and was the first two to leave. Trini, Jason, and Billy stayed for a few seconds before they too left. Once we were outside these gray things attacked us. After we had gotten thrown on top of each other we used the weird looking devices called morphers that Zordon gave us and that's when we all became power rangers **_

"Wow what color was my mom?" Amy asked looking up at me. I stood up and put Amy on the bed and under the covers.

"She was the Yellow Ranger she had the powers of the saber tooth tiger." I told Amy as I tucked her in.

"Tell me more about her," Amy said yawning, "how was I born?"

I smiled at her remembering the day Trini told me she was pregnant. **_Tommy and I were at the park playing frisbee when Trini came running up to us crying "Trini what's wrong? I asked as I saw how distraught she looked Trini wiped her eyes._**

_**"I'm pregnant and when I told Li-Hei he said it wasn't his and that I was sleeping around he told me he didn't want anything to do with me and to leave him alone!" Trini sobbed. I could see the anger in Tommy's face.**_

_**"That bastard I'll kill him!" he yelled hugging Trini. "Don't you worry your Pretty head Kim, Jase, Zack, Billy, and I will help you, you won't be alone on this."**_

"_**Yeah, Trini, if Li-hei wants to be an asshole then it's his loss." I told her.**_

_**"Thanks, what would I do without you?" Trini sobbed.**_

_**"You'd go insane." Tommy joked making Trini laughed **_

"Uncle Tommy is so funny." Amy said cutting into my thoughts once again.

"Yes he is." I smiled.

"Do you love him?" Amy giggled.

"No. we are just friends I lied." **_I will never stop loving him _**I thought to myself.

"Finish the story Kimberly, when do I come in?" Amy asked I look at her as I brushed her bangs out of her face, I remember the day she came in to the world.

**_Come on Trini one more Push! I yelled as Trini screamed giving a big push soon the room was filled with the cry of a newborn, "It's a girl!" the doctor yelled he soon placed her in Trini's arms. _**

_**"Kimberly isn't she beautiful?" Trini asked.**_

_**"She sure is." I told her smiling at the small infant. **_

"_**Do you want to hold her?" She asked.**_

_**"You know I do." I said smiling as I took her from Trini's arms and held her in mine securely, "So do you have a name for her?" I asked.**_

_**"Amy Nicole Kwan." Trini said smiling at me. **_

_**"I love that name" I said"**_

I looked down and see Amy fast asleep so I get up turn off her light and go down stairs. I made myself a cup of coffee and go on the internet. I then log on to my webblog and jot down my feelings for today then I check the comments I see one from Aisha,Hey girl I'm sorry to hear about Trini, can't wait to hear how your first day with Amy went Lance and I will be there next week for the BBQ. Can't wait to see you please post some photos of Amy I want to see her beautiful face-Aisha I smiled then redid my post apologizing to Aisha for not having a photo yet. It was too soon Amy wouldn't want to pose for any photos for a while and truly I didn't want to either. I finished my coffee logged off the internet then headed to bed, but I couldn't sleep I kept thinking of Trini and how she was no longer with us. She had died of heavy metals poisoning. I remember the day she died the day she gave me the greatest gift.

_**Trini looked at me weakly taking my hand, "Kimberly, promise me you'll take Amy and raise her like your own." Trini gasped.**_

_**"No." I said shaking my head you can do that, your not gonna die on me! You hear me!" I cried.**_

_**"Kimberly we both know I'm going to die so please sign these." Trini said handing me a pile of papers; it was the adoption papers I looked them over she had done signed them, with shaking hands I signed them. **_

_**"I promise you Trini I will raise her like my own little girl and she will never forget you I promise I sobbed as I watch as my best friend flat line. **_

My tears kept falling and soon I felt my self drifting off to sleep.

To Be Continued…


	2. Losing Amy

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or claim any affiliation with Disney. This is just for fun.

Authors Note: The Poem DOSE NOT BELONG to me. It is written from and unknown auther. This fic is about Adoption kidnapping so if these issues bother you then might not want to read this this fic is in Honor of my Little Sister Samantha (Who's Name you will see in the fic) Whom my Family Adopted From China we are waiting to Adopt a sounced Child :) I would Like to Think OndaBianca, Silver Rider and My Little Sister I could not have done this fic with out you!

**Losing Amy**

**By TriniFan **

"Oh Kimberly she is so beautiful!" Aisha exclaimed watching my five-year-old Daughter play on the swings with her friends and "Cousins" I smiled at Aisha

"She sure is beautiful" Wes Said taking a bite of chicken "Congratulations"

"Thanks, she looks just like her mother" I said Speaking of her birthmother who was my best friend Tommy, Jason and Eric walk over each holding a plate full of food.

"She sure dose" Tommy said Jason nodded Emily walked up behind Jason putting her arms around him "How is Amy Adjusting?" Emily Said "Pretty good" I said "She still has nightmares she cries for her mom a lot and some times she will throw a fit but this is normal I mean it's only been two months since Trini died" I said with tears I my eyes.

"Give her time her behavior will improve" Ryan said his sister Dana nodded

"Yeah I know" I said nodding "She Just needs time that's all"

I put my plate down on the table I scanned the back yard seeing all my friends, Co-workers their families, my mom who was pushing Amy on the swing and some of Amy's Friends "May I have everyone's attention?" I yelled so everyone could hear me.

Everyone turned to look at me "First I want to thank all of you for coming" I Said smiling at my guests "As you all know we are celebrating two things today the first thing is the Adoption of my Daughter and the Second is Amy's fifth birthday , I'm so happy you all could share these joyous occasion with me" I Looked over at my beautiful Daughter Amy had turn five three months ago but because Trini had died a week before Amy's Birthday we were unable to celebrate and since we was Celebrating her Adoption today it just seemed right to celebrate her birthday too.

"Would the Birthday Girl and her party guests please report to me immediately" I called out looking at Amy who Giggled as she jumped off her swing As she, her friends and "Cousins" ran over to me when They reached me I guided Them over to the table were all the party stuff was.

"Ok Everyone Hats on" I yelled. Everyone but Eric took their pink Princesses party hat that was next to there plate and placed it on their head.

"Come on Eric put on your hat" Wes laughed "No" Eric said sternly "There is no way I'm wearing a pink pointy hat."

Amy looked over at Eric "Please Uncle Eric!" Amy said pinning him with the puppy face I could see the smile on Wes's face I could tell he was trying hard not to laugh.

Eric Grumbled but took the hat and placed it on his head "YAY!" Amy Cheered

"Ok Tommy Bring it out !" I yelled looking toward the house were Tommy Was inside. He came out carrying a huge pink and white princess cake just as everyone begun to sing happy birthday to Amy.

'Make a wish Princess" Tommy said as he placed the cake in front of Amy just as we all finished singing. Amy looked down at her cake she closed her eyes and with a little struggle blow out her candles. Everyone cheered as I took out the candles and cut the cake.

I stood there for a moment looking at everyone then I begun to speak. "Before we eat I would like to make a toast" I said picking up my cup. "A toast to a wonderful friend and mother, someone who would do anything she could for others someone who gave me the greatest gift in the world, someone who is no longer with us and that person is Trinity Elisabeth Kwan" I said tears welling up in my eyes as I lifted my cup to the sky in a toast "To Trini" "To Trini" Everyone said following my lead. After taking a drink I look over at Amy "I wrote this poem for you to show you how much you mean to me even though your not of my flesh" I told Amy as I reached in my pocket for the poem.

I wiped my eyes as I looked at the sheet of paper that had my feelings on it then I look back at my newly adopted daughter and begun to read

I didn't give you the gift of life  
but in my heart I know  
the love I feel is as deep & real  
as if it had been so.

For us to have each other  
is like a dream come true.  
No, I didn't give you the gift of life  
Life gave me the gift of you.

After I had Finished reading I looked over at Amy who had tears in her little eyes she got up and ran over to me and hugged me "I love you mommy" She said my eyes widen as the tears fell that was the first time she had ever called me mom. I hugged her back "I love you too Amy" I said by now everyone in my back yard was in tears even Eric Myers had tears in his eyes but at the moment my attention was not on my guests it was on my Daughter

"Mommy I'm Sorry I was a bad kid" Amy said putting her head down tears in her eyes "Amy look at me" I said Sternly yet firmly Amy looked up at me "Honey you your NOT a bad kid you just miss your mother just as I do but remember she loves you she is looking down on us and she is always in our hearts" I told Amy hugging her. Amy Just hugged me I picked her up and kissed her head.

"Hey," I whispered to Amy "How About we eat and then you can open your gifts?" Amy Nodded "Yeah" she nodded as I put her down she went back to were she was Sitting.

It was now later in the evening and early everyone had gone home the only people reaming at my house was my mother, Tommy, Jason and his wife Emily their kids Sara and Brian, Zack and his wife Ying their Kids Natasha, Rachel, and Luke.

Amy, Sara, Brain, Natasha, Rachel and Luke were all in Amy's Playroom playing with all the new toys Amy had gotten that day their laughter and Chatter could be heard in the living room were we was all sitting.

"Your house looks like a toy store now" Zack laughed "And her back yard looks like a playground for a day care" Tommy said "The entire house looks like a library with all the book" Ying said

I laughed at that it was all true "You know Amy read a whole book all by herself yesterday" I said "She's a very smart girl". My mom smiled "Yeah I know you called me at 5am to tell me" everyone laughed.

"Ok so I'm a very proud mother so sue me" I joked with a laugh.

"How is she doing in school?" Jason asked " I look over at him "She's doing wonderful academically, but she's having a lot of problems with her classmates teasing and bulling her"

"Are they teasing her about being adopted?" Emily asked. I nodded "Yeah, she came home in tears one day because a boy told her that her mother didn't love her and that's why she put her up for adoption"

"That's horrible" My Mom exclaimed "I know I had a very stern talk with the parents and the school board but the kids keep teasing her. I said sadly.

"Have you talked to Amy about this?" Ying asked I nodded "Yeah" I Nodded "She's handing the problem on her own very well I'm so proud of her." "That's my strong granddaughter!" My mom cheered

**Two and a half years later**

Today was Halloween and I was getting ready to take Amy Trick or treating I was dressed as a tube of toothpaste I placed the lampshade lid on my head just as Amy ran in.

"Mommy Look I'm a cowgirl!" She yelled as she ran into the room dressed as a cowgirl. I gave her a huge smile, "You are going to be the prettiest cowgirl out there" I told her as I handed her the trick-or-treat bag.

"Can we go to Uncle Tommy's house first?" She asked as we walked out the door. "Of coarse we can" I smiled as we got into the car. I drove all the way to Tommy's street after finding a parking space we got out and begun to trick-or treat.

"Look there's Uncle Tommy's house" Amy yelled as she ran to his door joining the other trick-or-treaters. Tommy opened his door. Amy waited till the other kids left then went up to him. "Trick-or-Treat Uncle Tommy!" She yelled holding out her bag. "Well, Howdy Little Miss ya Looking Mighty pretty this fine evening." He said sounding like a western movie as he put two handfuls of candy in her bag.

Amy giggled "Uncle Tommy your so silly" she laughed as just as a bunch of kids came running up "Bye, Uncle Tommy" Amy waved as she made her way back to me. "Bye, Sweetheart" He yelled as we left.

After we finished Tommy's street we went to another Amy ran up to the next house ringing the doorbell A tall Asian man opened the door. My blood begun to boil as I knew whom this man was I wanted to grab Amy and leave but didn't want to scare her so I just stood there trying to stay calm.

"Trick-or-Treat" Amy said holding out her bag to him unaware of who he was. "Well aren't you cute! He said as he put a sucker in her bag just as he spotted me "Kimberly?"

'Hello, Li-Hei." I said dryly giving him a dirty look I just wanted to take those suckers and jam them down his thought "is that Amy?" He asked looking at Amy

"Yeah, I'm Amy!" Amy told him proudly. "You know my Mommy?" Li-Hei looked confused

"Mom?" Li-Hei asked looking at me weird "Were is Trini?"

"Mommy Died Kimberly is my mommy now" Amy said sadly I could see the tears in her eyes I turned to Amy and kneeled down to her height.

"Honey go ahead and go to those next few houses Mommy will catch up with you" I told her.

"Ok mommy" she said then ran off. I stood up and turn back to him.

"Trini died two Years ago her dying wish was for me to adopt Amy and raise her as my own." I said to him as I look over my shoulder to see Amy going to a house three doors down.

"She's my Daughter Trini should have given her to me not you" He yelled "I want My Daughter!"

I became very Angry at him didn't even want Amy. "When Trini became pregnant you told her the baby wasn't yours and you left her to raise the baby on her own!" I yelled at him "you refused to pay child support or see Amy Tommy and I helped Trini raise her and now you want her back FORGET IT LI-HEI!" I Screamed

Li-Hei gave me a dirty look as he stepped close to me getting up in my face. "Your not keeping my daughter do you understand me?" He yelled at me tears begun to fall down my face I knew right then that he intended to take Amy from me.

"You better understand this your not getting her there is no way in hell I'm letting you take her" I screamed tears streaming down my face. Li-Hei narrowed his eyes

"She's not your Daughter!" He screamed at me causing a few kids and their parents to look over at us

"I may not have given birth to her but she is my daughter and I'm not giving her up without a fight" I screamed just as loudly my face red with anger

"We'll see about that" He snapped as he stormed back into his house slamming the door. I wiped my eyes trying to calm down I didn't want Amy to see me upset I look around the neighborhood for Amy then spotted her five houses down I quickly made my way to her once I reached her she opened her bag and held it out to me.

"Look how much candy I have mommy!" Amy said proudly. I smiled at her "Wow, that some haul" I said "Come on let's fill that bag to the rim" I took her hand and we contained on our way down the street.

**The next day..**

I sat at the kitchen table with Tommy, Aisha and Jason Amy was over at a friends house my hands wore shaking as I cried I had just told my friends about the incident with Li-Hei.

"Kimberly don't worry we will all help you fight Li-Hei, we won't let him take Amy" Tommy said taking my hand into his.

"I know you will all help me but let's face it he is her father the court hand her over to him" I sobbed

Aisha shook her head "He has to prove he is a fit parent and even then they have to decide what is in the best interest of the child" She said softly. Jason Nodded taking a sip of his coffee before speaking. "Aisha is right" he said

"Yea" Tommy put in, "besides, Amy will not want to leave you" Tommy was right Amy didn't know him and when she dose find out who he is like Tommy said she would not want to leave.

"You know what gets me?' I asked my friends who shook their heads as I continued "Li-Hei never wanted Amy so why dose he suddenly want her now?" I could see my friends shake their heads

"How am I ever going tell her I mean the poor child has been to hell and back already" the tears streamed down my face. Tommy got up and walked over to me he place his arms around me and hugged me.

"Kimberly, you know you don't have to tell her alone we all can and will help you" I smiled at Him felling a lot better Tommy was always there for me he always knew what to say and do "I know thanks" I hugged him back "I'm not going to tell her right now because I don't even know if he was bluffing or not."

"Do you think he was bluffing?" Aisha asked getting up and pouring herself a cup of coffee

"No, I don't think he was but I'm praying that he is" I sobbed " I can't Lose Amy"

"Don't worry if push comes to shove we will help you fight him we will get the best darn lawyer in this state if we have to" Tommy Said Kissing my cheek.

Just then there was a knock at my door I got up and walked over to it "who is it? I asked "Officer Davis" came the voice My Heart skipped a beat and my hands begun to shake as I opened the door. and motioned for him to come in. He walked inside and followed me into the Kitchen were my friends was.

"Ms hart do you have a seven year old daughter by the name of Amy hart?" he asked "Yes, I do why?" I asked nervously.

"I'm Sorry but your daughter has been kidnapped he said "What!" I screamed as I fell to my knees in tears Tommy rushed to my Side and hugged me. "What happened?" Tommy asked

"Well your neighbor 's daughter said that they was playing in the back yard when the ball they had been playing with bounced in the bushes Amy went to get it and a tall man grabbed her and drug her in a white van. Davis Said

"Li-Hei!" Jason yelled "it had to be" Aisha Said I just sat on my knees and cried.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
